


Guardian Angel

by Ursa_Tattoo



Series: Undarcop AU [9]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: (rex shoots someone but they're not really a character), Alternate Universe, Guns, M/M, Minor Character Death, Undarcop, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_Tattoo/pseuds/Ursa_Tattoo
Summary: For rnainframe's Undarcop AU, followup to Shatter.Rex saw the worst pain that he could see for Powers. Now he's going to make sure it doesn't happen again.





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out rnainframe's undarcop tag on tumblr! This one is a direct followup to Shatter, so read that one first.

Okay, so, Rex knows there was a progression here. He knows that there's a _reason_ he's out here doing this, but he can't seem to make it into anything rational if he pokes at it too long.

At the moment, he's walking around with Powers while wearing a cloaking device, keeping him unseen and unheard. Powers doesn't know he's there, and if Rex can help it, he won't _ever_ know. He's here on a mission, a simple one: watch Powers's back. Literally, really, given that there's already massive damage there.

That's ultimately why he's here. Because Powers got _broken_ , and Rex couldn't do a damn thing. He doesn't like being unable to act, especially in defense of ~~loved ones~~ ~~friends~~ ~~people he cares about~~ ~~the men he's in love with~~ someone he can actually tolerate. Powers is one tough son of a bitch, but he's only human.

Rex feels the prickle down his spine that comes with his early warning system before he ever _sees_ the assailant, but as he charges his gun, he's thankful for it. He's _far_ from the only enemy Powers has and vice versa, so it looks like some son of a bitch is cocky enough to try and attack from behind.

His gun is as quiet as anything else while cloaked, but there's still the quiet sizzle and groan of the attacker falling dead to a laser blast to the face. Powers hears it, observant as ever, and turns to examine the body with a suspicious gaze, glancing around.

Rex is still unseen, but there's a tingle of almost nervousness in him. He doesn't want to be caught here. It's too... incriminating. He's supposed to _hate_ Powers, he can't go around saving his ass.

But that's what he's doing.

Powers returns to his route, glancing around with his usual vigilance, and Rex continues alongside him. It's odd to be so direct a guardian for anyone but himself, but he can't bring himself to stop.

He shoots another potential attacker with ease, not seeing the mouthed _'Dangervest?'_ on Powers's lips. He's still unseen, but his adversary knows the marks of his firearms.

How odd, really. An angel getting protection from a devil. But Rex wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
